amezona fluff
by lizzington.life
Summary: that's a super fluffy amezona onshot/drabble


**Pairing** : Amelia/Arizona

 **rating** : K or T

 **disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi welcome to my first Grey's anatomy & one of my first femslash fanfictions ever. So please don't be too hard. Also excuse my grammar but English isn't my first language and i have no beta reader.

 **Summary** : that's a super fluffy amezona onshot/drabble

It was the sunlight dancing across her face, that woke her in the morning. She was wrapped up in Arizona's arms. Amelia tried to ignore the sunlight that came through the curtains, they forgot to close last night because they were to busy doing something else. But of course that didn't work.

She sighed and tried to untangle herself from her girlfriend's arms to close to curtains. Arizona just pulled her back closer, so she was pressed to her front.

Everyone always thought that Amelia was the tough one but Arizona brought out her soft side. She loved being the little spoon.

Arizona is really protective of her girlfriend, due to this reason she doesn't mind being the big spoon as long as it made Amy happy. So they kinda developed a sleeping routine. Arizona holding her in her arms and Amelia being cuddled against her front.

Amelia smiled to herself as she turned around to face Arizona, so that the sun wouldn't interrupt her anymore. She snuggled closer to her girlfriend and pressed a soft kiss against her chin.

She couldn't keep her eyes off her girlfriend. She looked so at ease while she was sleeping. Amy couldn't stop starting at her and wondering how she got so lucky. Her girlfriend was the most beautiful human being, but not only that. She was also the kindest and most lovable person she has ever met.

"mornin' you like the view?", Arizona's sleepy voice brought her back to reality. Amy smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Good morning beautiful"

Az rolled over, pulling Amy on top of her, to check the time. She frowned as she realized how early it still was.

"Why are you already awake it's still night." The other woman laughed at her but buried her face into Az' t-shirt. _Well it was actually Amy's t-shirt._

"Go back to sleep. You can always stare at me later."

"Make me."

Arizona smirked at that, leaned down and pressed her lips against Amelia's. Their kiss started slowly as they took the time to explore each other's mouth, but quickly became more passionate as Amelia moaned and Arizona let the hand he had on her cheek, fell down to hug her closer.

"I'd love to continue this, but we really need to go back to sleep since we have an important surgery later today."

Amelia groaned in frustration but stopped immediately as she felt her girlfriend's hands starting to caress her back. She pressed herself even closer to Az and sighed contently.

Arizona smiled to herself as she felt the changing in Amy's breath. The soft snores of the person laying on top of her lulled her to sleep as well.

Arizona woke up one hour later to find her sleeping girlfriend still on top of her, using her as a pillow. The brunette had one arm around her waist and the other one around her wrist held her firmly in place, as if she was scared the blonde would leave her. _But that would never happen_.

Arizona couldn't resist and put a soft kiss onto Amelia's hair. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes for the second time of the day.

"Now who's staring hmm?" She chuckled, leaned onto her elbows and kissed the blonde.

"It's not my fault that you're so irresistible babe." Arizona smiled warmly at her and reached out to stroke her cheek.

Arizona had left the bed to go into their kitchen before coming back with a tray of food. Amy beamed at her and kissed her again. _Oh how she loved that woman_.

"Thank you. Not only for that but also for being here. There has never been anyone who made me feel as safe as you make me feel. I love you Az, I love you so much."

"Aw babe I love you too." Tears welt up her eyes as she smiled at her and put a strawberry in Amy's mouth. They finished their breakfast happily and headed into the shower together afterwards.

They were nearly late for work because they spent so much time in the shower but neither of them cared as they walked out of their apartment, holding hands.


End file.
